Pocahontas: Return Home
by Morgan64
Summary: John, Pocahontas, and their daughter Joan, must journey through England to escape a dastardly gang of murderers, bent on killing all of them, and try to find their son.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **Welcome to the very first chapter of Pochontas: Return Home. This story takes place after the other two stories, Pocahontas Rescue 1 and 2. Enjoy.**

The bright orange sun arose over the rooftops of Englend. Both Pocahontas and John Smith were sound asleep in their cozy bedroom. Pocahontas awakened, after hearing the newborn baby crying right in the crib at foot of the bed. "It's okay. I'm here for you." Pocahontas smiled as she let the baby tug at her fingers. "He has your eyes." said John staring at Pocahontas while getting up as well. "He has your strength." Pocahontas laughed. John kissed his wife on the forehead and put his hand near the baby's hand so he could test the baby's strength. "He's getting stronger by the second." laughed John as he pulled his finger away slowly so Pocahontas could care for it.

After a few hours, of caring for the child, John got ready for work. "Goodbye love." he said, kissing Pocahontas. "Goodbye children." He said to his young son James and his daughter Joan. John walked to his job every day to keep himself in shape to work. When he made it to his workplace, he noticed a crowd of people gathered around reading newspapers. "What is everyone reading about?" he asked curiously. "Here. See for yourself." said a young man who overheard him and handed him a newspaper. John read through the newspaper, and found out that there was murderer on the loose. "I should probably be on the lookout then." said John reaching the boy back the newspaper. "I'll say. They already committed 18 murders this week from what I've heard." replied the boy. John nodded in disbelief and continued on his way to work.

 **Also, this is all made up. It didn't actually happen. Anyways, sorry this was so short, I just really don't want to put too much into one chapter. Be on the lookout for the next chapter. Thanks for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

Outside of the blacksmith shop stood John's friend, Joshua, waiting for him to come to work. "You're pretty late." Joshua said to John jokingly. "Well, I got a family now. Had to tell each of them I love them." explained John. "Does it take ten minutes of your day though?" Joshua laughed. "I got stopped in the street. People were reading about this murderer on the loose." said John as he put on his apron and picked up a hammer. "You don't say." Joshua turned to John, and caught sight of a carriage with a lady in it "Well, what do we have here?" "Who is that?" asked John, peeking up from what he was doing. "That's Ratcliffe's wife." "He had a wife?" John asked, confused. "Yeah. They were made for each other. They're both loud. Obnoxious. Ignorant. Selfish. And plus she's almost the size he was." The large lady steps out of the carriage and walks into a nearby shop. John watches her, and then takes off his apron. "Where you going?" asks Joshua. "Think I might have a snack." John walked over to the shop the lady went inside of. "Good luck." said Joshua, watching John walk away.

"I want two of those. And five of those." the lady said eyeing the sweets in the shop. "Good evening." John introduced himself to the lady. "Oh... hello Smith. I heard you and your wife has another child." the lady says with a smug look on her face. "We do." John smirks "I heard what happened to your husband. I'm sorry." "You Smith's are all alike. Always taking the best things in life." the lady says quietly. "At least we're not pigs." John says, looking directly at her. The lady storms out of the shop angrily, as the shopkeeper comes by with the things she asked for. "She must have lost her appetite." John joked and walked back out to the blacksmith shop.

Meanwhile, outside the school, Joan talks with her friends. While she is talking a plump young man, around her age, walks up to her. "Hello." He said to her shyly. "Oh. Hello." She replied. "I couldn't help but notice you." he said, his cheeks turning more red because of his shyness "I would like to ask you if I could walk you to your home?" Joan giggled with a little embarrassment on her face "I'm sorry. I don't think I should. But thank you." Joan walked off with her friends as the young man stood staring at her with a broken heart. "Soon..." he said "very soon you'll be mine."


	3. Chapter 3

Before the day was through, John and Joan sat in the kitchen with Pocahontas to eat a nice healthydinner together. "Joan, how was your day at school?" asked Pocahontas finishing her meal. "It was good. There was this boy that asked to walk me home but  
Iturned him down." Joan smiled. "Oh? Why is that?" asked Pocahontas curiosly. "He just wasn't the kind of guy I would like to be with." Joan sighed "Mother. May I be excused please?" "Yes Joan." Pocahontas smiled, reaching for her daughter's  
almostempty plate. As Joan made her way upstairs, John stood up from his seat and walked over to Pocahontas to help clean the dishes. "You'll never guess who I ran into today." John told his wife. "Thomas?" she asked. "No. It wasn't a man."  
John smirked."A woman?"Pocahontas asked John. John nodded. Pocahontas began to think. "A girl you used to like in school maybe?" Pocahontas guessed. "Nope." said John. "I give up. Tell me." Pocahontas said sitting down in one of the seats. "I  
ran into GovernorRatcliffe's...wife."John said sitting down next to Pocahontas. "What?" Pocahochontas said shocked "Ratcliffe has a wife?" "Had a wife. And guess what. She's just like him." "But if Ratcliffe had a wife, why did he want me?"  
Pocahontas asked."Ratcliffe hated me. He wantedto take everything from me. Even you." John put his hand on Pocahontas hand "If he were still alive, he'd probably try to do it again. And now that we know he has a family, they would probably want  
to do the same."Pocahontas stared into her husband's eyesand kissed him. "It's good thing he's gone now. I don't want to be taken from you ever again."

That night, Pocahontas was getting ready for bed in the bedroom. John stepped in and saw her wearing nothing but her undergarments and stockings. He walked over to her quietly and gently kissed her shoulders and neck. "John. What about James?" Pocahontas  
askedher aroused husband. "I'll take him to the other room and leave the door open." John quickly and carefully picked up his son and took him to a room which had another crib.

After putting James to sleep, John walked back in to see his wife half naked laying on the bed. John ran to her andclosed the door behind him. Pocahontas wrapped her arms and legs around him. He kissed her on her brow, her neck, her chest, and her  
sat up between her knees and removed his pants. He laid flat on top of her, with his large erection gently pressed between her thighs. He thrusted himself into her. She began to hold him tight. He pulled her up close to him. She  
ran her slenderfingers through his hair. The two began to pant heavily. They kissed passionately. They held onto each other the whole entire night.


End file.
